Rebirth Of the Old
by lazywriter123
Summary: Spencer is taken back in time to the early 1500s in Ireland when major rebellion is taking place against England. Spencer is now stuck in the past an has to help the rebellion or he will die. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Criminal Minds

**Important Author note and summary-**

**I'm going to try to be as historically correct as possible, so it would take time to update because I'll be doing plenty of internet surfing and book reading on Ireland's history. From what I gathered so far, in the 1500s Ireland was controlled by England, or this case Henry VIII. A lot of rebellion was taking place at the time. Of course this is a fictional story so some parts will not be true. For example the resistance and the castle are fictional, there were retaliations against the crown but the one in the story is all based on my imagination. **

**Summary: Spencer finds out his distant relatives from Ireland, have given him an ancient castle that dates back as far back as the 1400s in their will when they died. Spencer and his team decided to take a trip to the castle and explore the estate that was lush and seemed to almost be magical. But then Spencer finds a strange sword in a small temple out in the vast gardens. Spencer is suddenly taken back to the 1500s where he finds himself part of a secret rebellion against the rule of England. Can Spencer escape or is he trapped forever? And how did the sword get him there in the first place? **

Enjoy

Prologue- Ireland, 1543 winter

The air was cold, so cold that it made Brain shiver. He stoked the fire in the fireplace and threw in a few more logs. "Damn this winter has been a fierce one" he grumbled. He sat in his chair and stared at the flames. His mind was in deep thought, since the king of England had overthrown the Earls of Kildare and has declared himself king of Ireland only a few years ago, things have gone from bad to worse. In early years, Henry Vlll only controlled a very small portion of Ireland, namely land around the area of Dublin, in an area called "the Pale". A majority of power was held in Anglo-Irish families, the most powerful was the Kildare.

Ireland has, for a very long time, resented England's presence on their homeland. But then the kildare openly challenged the crown, that's when hell broke loose in Ireland. Henry Vlll sent an army into the land and killed almost all the male members of the kildare family. Also in 1536, he started to push a protestant movement to make Ireland loyal to England. There has been violence and protest since then.

Brain's father saw all this happen before John was even born. He did everything he could to keep his home and clan safe from the crown's army and the growing violence. We moved back into the castle that the rest of the clan lived in for centuries. Castle O' Duinn, a large fortress like castle that was by the sea. A few large towns were on the outskirts of the giant estate. The castle was famous for being a sanctuary during battle and the family had much power over the land.

When the father died a few years ago, Brian became the new lord of the castle. Also before his father died, he created a secret rebellion that had ties with many other clans and castles. They shared information about England and any news of the king. Now Brain was in charge of the rebellion and he had to find a way to tip things in his favor. So far the king's army had killed off many catholic priests and churches, stealing treasures as well. Towns that resisted the crown were killed off instantly. The blood-shed was awful.

Brain sighed deeply, but then his friend Dugan came into the room. "M' lord, we have some information about England from our brothers in the Castle of Elstarr."

Brain stood up, "What have they discovered?"

"A small army of England is planning to attack a town several days away from here. The town has many of our messengers and if any information is discovered by the army, our plans will be exposed."

Brain sighed, "Send word to the other clans and prepare for battle, we are not going to let them have any more lives."

"And also…the sword, has been locked away as commanded."

Brain stared at him with darkened eyes, "Has it been wrapped in the leather cloth and bound as well?"

Dugan nodded, "M' lord…is it really cursed as they say it is?"

Brain shrugged, "Over the years I have heard many stories about it…it was found in a deserted camp of the English. I do not know how they obtained it or why it was left there…but it's a sacred treasure of our people…therefore we will keep it hidden and safe."

The two men left the room and to the great hall.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$$#$#$$#$#$

**Present Day- Qunaitco, Virginia. Morning at the BAU.**

"Oh damn it Hotch, we just finished a case two days ago" Morgan groaned.

"Sorry but this one is urgent…JJ will brief us on the case in a few minutes" he said with a sigh and walked towards the meeting room.

Prentiss sighed, "This day keeps getting better and better."

Spencer walked into the office at that moment, coffee in one hand and some files in the other.

"Morning guys…"

"Hey pretty boy, you're a bit late today. How come?"

He sighed, "I got a call from a lawyer from Ireland this morning. Something about some relatives passing away and I got something in their will. I made an appointment with him after work."

"You have relatives in Ireland" said Morgan his eyebrows rose.

"Yeah…I have a very extensive family…I knew them a bit but my family isn't really that close at all. I'm surprised they left me anything."

"Maybe left you their collection of books or something, as if you need more" Prentiss joked.

Spencer made a small smile. "Come on guys we have a case" shouted Rossi.

Spencer sighed, "I'll have to call that man back to reschedule."

They all got up and went into the meeting room.

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

Spencer went to meet the lawyer at a coffee shop near his apartment. The man in a neat blue suit and combed hair greeted Spencer with a handshake.

"Thank you rescheduling our meeting" said Spencer.

The man nodded, "Not at all, I'm glad it wasn't too long, I'm only staying in America for a few more days."

They sat down at a table, "So…what did my relatives leave behind…I'm surprised they left me anything at all."

The man sighed, "Well I know that they weren't the social types or really involved with family…but they had a fondness for you, a good amount of respect really."

Spencer's eyebrows rose, "Well…that's awfully kind of them...it's a shame that they passed on."

Spencer secretly wondered why they did respect him and he wished he gotten to know them. It would have been nice to have close family members besides his mother.

"Well…Mr. Reid…your relatives left you something that has been in your family for centuries."

"An artifact?"

The man shook his head, "No…a castle."

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$$#$#$#$#$#$#

"They left you A CASTLE" yelled Morgan, in shock but amazement.

The rest of the team was also surprised; Spencer was now the keeper of a medieval castle in Ireland. Castle O' Duinn, which belonged to his family on his mother's side. She never mentioned that her family owned a castle or there was any family in Ireland.

"Not just the castle…but the estate surrounding it…fields, the towns, the forest….everything. It's a famous place too, once was the best fortress in times of war in Ireland and played a major role in the rebellion against England in the 1500s. To be honest…I'm really not sure what I'm going to do with it…but I was first thinking of visiting the place and then maybe help restore it…to help preserve it since it is a piece of Ireland history."

Then an idea struck in JJ's mind, "Hey why not we all go, I mean it would be a cool idea for a vacation for all of us. We'll be staying in a medieval castle…how many people get to do that?"

The others nodded in agreement. Spencer smiled slightly; it's nice that he won't have to go alone.

#$#$#$##$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$##

They managed to get about two weeks off for vacation together. They took a plane to Ireland and landed at a large airport in the capital city of Dublin. They hired a cab to take them to a small town that was just on the outskirts of the estate. The town was basically in the middle of scenic nowhere. But it was a beautiful place indeed.

Rolling green hills on the horizon and small white and red brick houses were everywhere. People smiling and talking walked down the street. They saw a small group of nuns walking with baskets of market good such a bread and milk. A tavern with the sound of laughing and the smell of tobacco and alcohol. The streets were cobblestone and very small. A humble town with humble people, but in a place that was almost paradise. They stopped the cab in front of a small building, tall man with a grey wool sweater came out and greeted them warmly.

"Welcome Mr. Reid and I see you brought friends. I'm so happy that you are willing to take care of the castle. Heaven know that it needs work."

"What do you mean?"

"The castle is over five hundred years old, it needs to be constantly checked over and repaired, lest we want it crumbling to the ground. I'm the main caretaker of the castle, Martin Stone. I helped take care of the castle when your great aunt and uncle were alive."

"Thank you Martin for willing to keep helping, because I do believe I'm going to need help in running s castle."

Morgan laughed, "It's nice to hear you crack a joke Reid."

"I guess the atmosphere here is making me more upbeat than usual."

"Ok then…as a rule we don't use cars or trucks on the dirt roads…the historical society won't allow us to ruin one thing on the estate…therefore we use horses and carriages believe it or not."

The team sighed, but then riding a horse to a castle sounds like an interesting activity.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$##$#$

It took two hours or riding through fields and forest until they saw the castle through the mist.

The castle was huge and stood high above the mist and ground. It had four towers, one on each corner of the castle. The walls were of strong grayed stone and the tops of the towers and roofs were wood and stone. Inside the walls was a large courtyard and stable area. There were large wooden doors that lead to the great hall of the castle that had a large fire pit and tables. Tapestries hung from the walls and slightly swayed in the breeze. Some depicted pictures of men in battle or of a man holding a sword. Dates were on the bottom. 1470…1490…1505…1530…

"Wow…imagine this place in the 14 century…it had hundreds of soldiers and people…the battles that took place and amount of history it holds" said Spencer softly.

The others were silent but also looked around in amazement.

Martin showed them to their rooms that were made up for them before hand.

It was late so they decided to sleep and then explore tomorrow. Spencer was beyond excited to see the castle. But when he had to get up to go to the bathroom later that night…he got lost.

After looking around annoyed and confused, he noticed a small door at the end of the hall that looked different from all the rest. All the doors were made of wood with iron hinges. But this one was all metal.

Spencer walked closer to it…but then he felt s chill in his body…as if his mind was telling him to stay away from the door. When he tried to walk closer again, the feeling grew. So he decided that he would look in it tomorrow and soon enough finally found a bathroom.

PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

Everyone woke up bright and early as the sun slowly rose and dusted the sky in violet and gold. A perfect morning as the castle was practically bathed in golden light. Spencer woke up and stretched his back and arms. With a loud yawn he got up to wash up and dress. When he walked into the great hall, he saw his team eating breakfast.

"Morning Reid" Morgan and Garcia shouted. Spencer smiled and sat at the table. They were having fried eggs with sausage, bacon, potatoes and toast. Spencer smelled the heavenly food and smiled at his team, "Did you guys sleep well?"

They all nodded, "I was expecting this castle to be drafty and cold, but who every designed this castle was a genius. It was barely cold and the fire places in our rooms were wonderful" said Rossi.

They ate their meals and got up to see Martin waiting for them at the door. "Would you guys like to explore the castle today?"

They nodded, "Great, my friend has some horses ready to take you anywhere around the estate. There's a beautiful garden near the west wing and a cemetery on the east wing just outside the walls. However, Mr. Reid, some men have arrived from the historical society to discuss about the castle's upkeep. It won't be to long but it should be addressed as soon as possible. Just call me when you're done and I'll take you to your friends."

Spencer nodded and his team waved goodbye and two men in suits came into the room. "Ok Mr. Reid, let's sit for a moment" as he took out a map of the estate.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$$#$#

After two hours the men finally left, tired and annoyed by the amount of paperwork he had to look over, Spencer went to explore the castle alone.

There were well over a hundred rooms. Bedrooms, small bathrooms, closets, rooms which would have been used to hold weapons and maps, and so much more. However, Spencer soon found the metal door again. Curious and a bit perplexed by the door, he walked to it and placed his hand on the cold metal. He felt that same chill again as he touched it. Why were his nerves getting the best of him, he thought. Determined and intensely curios, he pushed his feelings aside and opened the door.

Inside was another door which had strange words on it. "Gaelic perhaps" he thought.

Lucky, Spencer read a book on languages and took time before coming to Ireland to refresh himself on Gaelic.

It read, _A terrible curse is beyond this door._

Spencer snorted; a curse indeed. Logically, Spencer knew curses were only superstition and myth nothing more.

Spencer pushed open the door and inside he saw an altar made a stone. On it was something wrapped in leather cloths and bound by rope. Curious once again he walked up to the object and began unwrapping it.

Inside the cloth was…a sword. The sword was looked to be made of iron and the hilt was black and had gems on it. The design of the sword was strange; it was curved slightly and was a bit serrated. Also more Gaelic words were on the blade. Wanting to inspect the words on the sword…he touched it.

Once he did…Spencer felt a wave of something sinister and dark. Then he heard the sound of manic laughter that made his skin crawl. But just before his world turned black he heard a voice that made every hair on his body stand up.

_You are Mine…_

PLEASE REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Criminal Minds

I had to really do some internet surfing on clothing of Ireland in the 1500s. Turns out there is little known about woman's dress surprisingly. I did find what I needed but I was surprised about how little was known about female attire. According to what I found out, men's attire of the time was more recognized because there were many reports made in the military about them, so there was plenty if documentation about it.

So to understand 1500s century Ireland dress since I will be using term of dress in the story, heres a quick crash course of you care to read it before hand:

Men whore outfits consisting of four parts (this outfit was standard in Irish and Scottish peasants and was also to be a common form of dress throughout Europe, according to my research), the parts were the Inar, Truis, Brat, and Le'ine.

Inar- was a jacket made of wool and heavily pleated.

Truis- known as trews, basically tight-fit pants and were made of wool. Would end at mid-calf usually and some would have buttons on the side at the bottom.

Brat- mantle or cloak made of wool. Had a fringed edge. Its said that the longer the brat the wealthier the man is.

Leine- a shirt that ends at the knees. It's made of linen ad woman also wore them as well.

Women wore ankle-length lenies with brat or a shawl. The leine was usually worn over a sleeved dress. The dress was made of heavily worsted wool.

Hope you liked the mini history lesson.

Enjoy

"A strange man he is…just popped out nowhere with garments I've never seen before" said Rose, one of the maids of the castle and a close friend of Brian. They were childhood friends for many years and her family has served as maids for his family for generations. She was a curvy woman with long red hair and was eccentric to say the least. Her antics and ways were always a bit strange but it amused and often comforted him and everyone else in the castle. She has been married for three years how and had already bared three children.

Brian looked at her and then back at his cup of ale. "We found in the courtyard. He looked to have fainted. He's in the dungeon right now."

"The dungeon" she cried.

"Aye, we don't know whether he is friend of foe and I won't take chances. He's been treated for a small cut on his head and is resting on a small bed there. It's just a precaution Rose, nothing more."

She sighed sadly, "This whole mess with England and our country has really put everyone on edge…not that I can blame them. I've already lost a brother to the bloodshed."

Brian sighed too, he remembered when she learned that her brother had been killed. She was grieving for weeks.

"So let me know when he wakes, then I will interrogate him, if he's an enemy I'll kill him myself."

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

Spencer woke up to the sound of a large door being open and then shut. The light from the door blinded him for a moment until it was gone. He sat up slowly from the small bed he was in. He was in a blanket with a pillow under his head.

"I must have fallen or something like that, maybe Martin or my teammates brought me here. I'll bet Morgan is going to tease me silly later about falling and hitting my head or something. I can hear it know, "We can't leave you alone for two minutes huh pretty boy?" Geez" he thought dryly.

But then he noticed something was odd. He wasn't in his bedroom; the walls were dark and cold. Also there were no windows, just the sound of clattering and footsteps above him. "Where am I" he wondered.

Was he in a basement or a cellar of some sort?

Suddenly he looked up and saw two people standing near the door. When Spencer saw them, his mind frantically began to process who that we're and what they were wearing. Spencer was lucky to have read an entire book on the history of Ireland, which included the ancient attire that people used to dress in. The man with dark-brown hair was wearing a light blue leine, a brat that went down to his knees that was a dark blue. He wore brown trews and also leather boots. Also the man had on his waist a long sword.

The woman wore a simply white dress that long sleeves and it had a leine over it. Brown slippers on her feet and her dress had many buttons and she wore a shawl made of wool it looked like. She had curly brown hair and looked very small in stature, like a young child almost.

Spencer stared at them. Was this some reenactment of Ireland dress, or was this a game Martin was playing?

"State your name" the man commanded, but Spencer then noticed he wasn't speaking English. He was speaking Gaelic. Why in the world would he speak Gaelic to him? Spencer though that maybe the man simply didn't speak English at all. But why wouldn't he? Fortunately, Spencer read an entire book on the Gaelic langue and right away was fluent in the language.

"I'm Spencer Reid" he said in Gaelic obviously. The man looked as if he was pondering, then he spoke again. "From where do you hale from? Who is your clan?"

Spencer blinked, hale from and a clan? This had to be a joke.

"Uh…the United States. Listen I'm not sure if you're doing some sort of reenactment, but my friends are probably worried so I'm going to go find them…" he said as he got up.

The man growled and took out the blade, he walked towards Spencer and the tip of the blade was mere inches from Spencer's throat. Spencer froze. Was this man out of his mind?

"Sir, this isn't funny and using a weapon like that is dangerous. Are even allowed to carry something like that on you? You can be arrested you know" Spencer said with a hint of irritation in his voice, this man was clearly not well in the head, Spencer thought.

"Arrested for carrying my own sword, don't be daft" barked the man.

"Also I never heard of this "United States" that you speak of."

Spencer gave him a strange look, he never heard of the United States. Ok now this is just getting weird. Spencer's mind was on overdrive now. What was going on? Where were his friends? Whom are these people? Why were they dressed in medieval attire and speaking only Gaelic? Why have they never heard of the United States?

_Because it doesn't exist yet in this time you idiot. _

Spencer froze; did his mind just talk back to him? When the voice spoke in his brain it felt like a dark hiss. It was very unnerving.

Spencer thought for a moment…what if this wasn't a game? He did feel a strange sensation when he picked up the sword. Did he transport him back to the past?

_No you fool…I did._

Spencer's hair on the back of his neck practically jumped up from hearing that voice again. But then he scolded himself mentally.

Please, as if a sword can magically take you back in time. A monkey would sooner grow out of my back then that happening.

Then he snapped back to reality when the man spoke again.

"Who is your clan?"

"I-I…I don't have one…" What else could he tell him?

"Hmm…no clan and I never heard of you in any of the villages. Why were you in the courtyard of my castle?"

Spencer blinked, "Is that where I was found or something?"

Spencer gave a mental sigh, "I'll just play along I guess until I get to my friends."

"I…was walking and I guess I hit my head and passed out…Sorry…."

The man gave him a cold look, "Why are you here?"

"I have no place left to go…so…I wanted too…fine work" he exclaimed.

The man's eyebrows went up, "You need a place to stay and serve at?"

"Yes…"

The man lowed his blade, "Very well, I'll let you live but keep in mind, my men and I will be watching you. I spared your life so best you be a hard worker. Rose here will give you a tour of the castle. However…if I find out your with the enemy, your head is mine."

Spencer gulped and then the man left. The woman that was waiting by the door went up to him, "Come…we have much to do."

Spencer was led out of the cold room, what on earth was going on?

PLEASE REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Criminal Minds

Ok here's another fun filled history lesson, Since we're going to go more in detail of 1500s in Ireland you must have a little extra info to understand the terms I'm going to use. Like in the last chapter. So here we go. Today's' lesson…FOOD!

As for food in Ireland, we all know there was a potato famine in the 19th century that caused widespread starvation and death in Ireland which of course led to the massive immigration of Irish immigrants to America.

The preparation of food in the 15th century was done mostly in pots that hung over large fires, there were no ovens at this point. However makeshift ovens were invented by placing food on hot stones and building roof made of stones over it. Food was served mostly in wooden bowls or wicker baskets. Even drinks were in wooden cups even though metal cups were more common at this point. The wealthy would have servants serve food and would have more advanced kitchens.

Here are common and popular foods in early Ireland:

Oats, barley, and meat (birds, wild boar, goats, deer, and hedgehogs) meat was mostly for the wealthy. Eggs were common but they were sold instead they people kept chickens and took eggs from wild birds as well. Fish as well as shellfish (food of the poor) and seaweed believe it or not. Vegetables which were mostly carrots, parsnips, celery, turnips, cabbage, and onions. Fruit wasn't really cultivated until the mid 1600s, which were just apples at that point. Finally, bread became common by the 16th century even cake but that wasn't normally eaten on a regular basis. Sugar and spices were more for the wealthy class.

That's it hope you liked the history lesson. On with the story.

Enjoy

Spencer was able to change in an empty room. The woman gave Spencer clean clothes. A white wool shirt, brown trews, and a pair of leather boots. "Not bad" he thought. Still Spencer was thinking of a way to escape, his friends must be worried sick about him. What in the world was going on? As the woman, named Rose, took him around the castle…it was…different. There were people in dressed like here and men dressed like that man was that talked to him in the room before.

His mind tried to think of any possible, logical explanation for what was going on. Could he have been kidnapped when he passed out in that strange room? To another castle…miles away…yeah right.

Still he tried to think of possibilities while Rose took him around the castle.

"This is the kitchen; you'll be working here too. As well as cleaning the rooms and doing the laundry."

Spencer nodded but didn't say anything. Rose looked at him, "You're not much of a talker are you?"

Spencer mentally laughed, if only she knew how she was on cases or with his team. His team…he wondered if they were alright and if they were looking for him. As they went down a hall, Rose showed him a small bed chamber. "This is your room. Remember you can only retire after all the work is done. Also when working among guests of the lord and his family keep your head low and do not speak unless told too. Unless you want a lashing."

Spencer gulped, these actors meant business. Spencer was still trying to think of ways to escape, but guards were everywhere…with swords for heaven sake. Swords really, that's new even for Spencer. After finally finishing the tour, he knew that this castle was Castle O'Duinn. But how is that possible? How could an entire ARMY of people dressed in medieval clothing transform the castle into a fortress on the 1500s. Everyone spoke Gaelic, used swords, and no one had a cell phone in hand like just about everyone he knew at home. His mind thought of every single logically answer there was, but his mind had none.

For the first time, in a long time, Spencer felt that his 187 IQ would not solve this dilemma. Eventually, Rose brought him back to the kitchen. "Alright, the laundry is outside. Join the others in washing and drying the clothes. Once that is done, bring the dry clothes inside. After that, help prepare food in the kitchen for supper tonight. Now go quickly or the lord will be displeased." She walked off to do her chores and Spencer went outside.

He was in the courtyard; it was beautiful with a garden to right and the servants with large buckets of soapy water to the left. Some small children were playing off to the side. He presumed it was their children. A small dog was sleeping near them. Spencer walked over to the group of talking servants. They looked up at him curiously. Spencer gave a shy wave, "uh…hi…" He saw a bucket of soapy water was waiting for him, along with a pile of dirty clothes. He walked over to it and started to wash. Since he had spent a lot of time cleaning and cooking for his mother and himself for basically his whole life, Spencer was no stranger to house work. He washed the first shirt and then placed it on the large slab with other drying clothes. He continued to notice the servants washing him. This was getting to weird for him, he just wanted to go home…but what was stopping him? Why was he washing clothes when he could just get up and run out of the courtyard? He saw the entryway out was unguarded. He had to get out and get the police or something. Or maybe they thought he was an actor too or something. He got up and left bucket and sprinted to the exit. The other servants gasped and a guard that was passing through saw him.

"HEY STOP!"

But Spencer ran out of the castle and smiled as he now could get his friends…but when he got out his heart nearly stopped. The village below, in the small valley…was not the same from before. Houses made from wood instead of brick, more people dressed in medieval clothing, no cars, no cell phones, no nothing of his time.

This was bad…really bad.

He stood there, frozen in shock. He didn't hear the man from before or Rose running up to him and yelling at him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING" she shouted. But Spencer just stood there, trying to hold back tears of frustration and realization.

He now finally understood that he wasn't home…or in the 21st century. His knees gave out and he could barely breathe. This was just too much for him to bear. The man from before suddenly lost his temper and stared down at Spencer. He kneeled down at him, "Spencer are you well?"

He noticed Spencer was shaking; the man looked up at Rose. "Rose, bring him to his room, I think his injuries may have been worse than we thought."

She nodded at Brian but just as she reached for Spencer, he fainted.

PLEASE REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Criminal Minds

Sorry about the long time it took to update, I have tests coming up already. So the lesson will be short this time. Today its…Irish mythology! Mainly a little about the Irish Fairies!

Fairies have been believed to be small, winged creatures. They are powerful and at many times tend to interfere with mortal affairs. It is believed that fairies tend to take objects in people's homes to cause mischief. They have appeared in books, such as a Midsummer Night's Dream (Don't own the book of course) and in many cultures such as ancient Greece, medieval England, and also the Romans.

Today, the idea of fairies are still alive and play a huge role in books and movies that are fantasy and supernatural based.

Yet, in the past, fairies have been called evil and been associated with wicked witches and nasty goblins in medieval times.

Enjoy

Spencer woke up again feeling confused and also terrified. He was in the room that Rose showed to him earlier that day. The bed was warm yet not like a mattress…bit like a sheet with feathers and straw under it. Spencer sat up and noticed that a bowl of soup and some water was next to his bed. Suddenly, Rose and the man Brian, who he know assumes is the "lord" of this castle, came into the room.

"Are you well Spencer" he asked.

He nodded but was frightened of them now. He tried to run and now how could be killed for doing that. Still he had to ask them…he couldn't deny that where ever or whenever he was…it wasn't home.

"What…what year is it" he asked in a small voice.

They stared at him for a long moment, "1544…it's the month of March. Are you not well again?"

Spencer started to shake again and had to hold himself to stop the tears. Rose held him and Brian got him some water.

"What worries you so…"he asked gently.

Spencer didn't know how to answer. How could he tell him that he was from the future and had no idea how he ended up here? He was terrified that he would be trapped in the past forever. He would never see his team again…or his mother again. That really scared him. He had to go home.

When Spencer tried to get up, Rose held him down. "Oh no, you're not well. You must rest for a while." Spencer shook his head, "I'm alright…but I…look I…"

Spencer was just speechless. How can he possible go home? How could they even help him? They would think he was insane and lock him up somewhere…or worse.

With a heavy sigh, Spencer looked up at them, "I'm sorry for causing so much trouble…I'll go back to work…"

Rose and Brian watched as Spencer left the room, he looked like a kicked puppy. Brian couldn't help but wonder why Spencer was in so much mental turmoil. Rose was also equally worried.

#$#$#$#$$$$#$#$#$#$#$##$#$#$#$#

A few weeks passed and Spencer worked out in the courtyard, doing laundry. Spencer tried thinking of every possible explanation as to why he ended up in the past and how to get home. But he was completely out of ideas and theories after a while. Each one was more ridiculous then the last.

Spencer heart grew heavier as he each theory was snuffed out by logic and reason. Which meant two very important things.

One, he was trapped in medieval Ireland and two; he would have to get used to it. Just thinking about it terrified Spencer and made tears fall from his eyes. Silently for the rest of the day, out in the courtyard, he mourned for his friends and family that he had lost to this cruel fate. As if fate had not been cruel enough to him.

Rose and Brian watched Spencer and noticed his somber attitude and that he hardly talked to the other servants at all. It was a problem but how would they help him when they had no idea what made Spencer so upset. It frustrated them to no end.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$$#$

One night, in Spencer room, he was having trouble falling asleep. He felt so restless. With a sigh he got up and walked to the window.

The Ireland night sky was beautiful, no street lights, blaring car horns, no large metropolis cities, just peace and quiet. It was certainly a nice change but he missed his home. Suddenly he heard a sinister chuckle.

Spencer spun around and looked into the darkness but saw no one. _"You won't be able to see me very well...unless I want you too."_

"Who's there" said Spencer but the voice chuckled.

"_You really are an idiot…Remember how heard me talking to you before…and before you fainted in the room with the sword?"_

Spencer nodded, "What are you?"

"_The sword holds evil power, which means…me. So I finally have a body to use after hundreds of years…"_

Spencer felt a terrible throbbing in his head and fell onto his head, writhing in pain. However, Spencer strained himself to push back the intruder until finally the pressure stopped and Spencer sighed with relief.

"_You won't hold me back forever."_

He didn't hear the voice after that. "Great now I'm stuck in the past and have some evil entity in my head…this keeps getting better and better."

#$#$$#$#$#$#$$#$#$#$#$#$#$

Spencer woke up to see Rose standing next to him with a tray of food.

Spencer sat up and smiled, "Thank you Rose…but you shouldn't burden yourself with me."

She smiled, "Well it's about time I saw you smile mister."

Spencer smile grew, "She reminds me of Garcia" he thought. "The lord will be coming to see you in a moment; he wants to talk to you about something."

Spencer sank into his bed, what would Brian want?

Sure enough, he came in and Rose left to attend to her other duties. Brian sat in a chair across from Spencer and sighed.

"There is something…very odd about you…"

Spencer blinked and Brian continued, "I went to the village to maybe find someone of your kin but from what I learned, no one has ever heard of you or this United States you spoke of."

Spencer didn't know what to say, which was beyond infuriating.

"I went back to the place where you were found…and found a sword which was in a special chamber. When I went to inspect the chamber, I found the same sword as well. So tell me Spencer Reid…why did you have the same sword?"

Spencer paled but then finally spoke, "Even if I could tell you…you would say I was crazy."

Brian blinked and he smiled, "Spencer…that sword is no ordinary sword. I have heard countless tales of its strange powers and curses. At first I thought it was all nonsense…but after finding you with the same sword, a man that seemed to have fallen from nowhere…has me thinking…"

Spencer licked his lips, "what kinds of stories?"

Brian took a breath, "Terrible stories…people vanishing into thin air, men being taken over by demons trapped in the sword, Noble and wise men becoming beasts and sinners…just horrible tales…yet no one knows the origins of the sword itself…"

Spencer's mouth hung open, could he truly understand what was happening to him?

But just before he could continue, a guard came in. "Milord, the village to the north was attacked last night."

Brian ran out of the room and left Spencer to his thoughts.

#$#$#$$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

"Are there any survivors left?"

"Not too many, but documents and supplies was salvaged."

"Damn it, at this rate soon the English army will be at our doors. We have to prepare for battle" said one of Brian's men.

"Milord, we don't have enough men to defend the castle" said the guard

"Then we must send word to our allies to the south."

"Insanity Brian, the land between us is full of English soldiers and will know an Irish man when they see one."

"…what of the boy you found…he can speak English from what you told us…"

"No, he shouldn't be out in such danger, he is not well."

"Why not at least ask him…"

Brian sighed, "Fine…let me see what he thinks."

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
